My Little Pony: Vacation to Earth
by Justaboredpersonlol
Summary: Ah, yes, it seems the Mane 6 The Princesses, Brandon, and Lizzie are taking a nice little vacation in a small island town. Yep, hwo can that go wrong? Find out now! **Yeah, I've been running out of some ideas, and have been dealing with some personal issues, but, here we go.** Seventh book in my series, I think?
1. Chapter 1

The train ride to Canterlot was a long one. Longer than usual for some reason. Maybe it was because Brandon and Pinkie Pie were sitting together due to a ticket mix-up and she never ran out of stories. Of course, that's probably only why it seemed long to Brandon, but to everypony else, they were anticipating their vacation spot: Earth. The Princess decided they all deserved a nice relaxing vacation, and Lizzie gave her the idea they should take their leave in a town in Earth. Rarity sighed happily, looking at Brandon, "We are going to see the Palace, right? I remember Lizzie telling me it was just beautiful!" "Actually, Rarity," he said, interrupting her moment of bliss, "Lizzie and I , being enemies of the nation, can't really go to the capital. And we can't really go to the main land because of the damn terrorists. So we picked some place else. It's a small little island town, has all sorts of attractions for every pony." She looked a little disappointed, but immediately started glowing again when she realized there was a beach involved.

Brandon did make sure the small island town had everything: A museum for Twilight, a carnival for Applejack and Rainbow Dash, a nearby zoo for Fluttershy, a comedy show for Pinkie, and a beach for Rarity. He also made sure the fillies have some fun, maybe a laser tag game or something. Brandon's thoughts were interrupted with the ever familiar cry of his daughter, who he had almost forgotten had joined them. "Brandon," Twilight screamed to him at her failed attempts to calm the filly down, "I think she wants you!" Brandon got home from his seat and took a hold of his daughter, teasing both Twilight and Fluttershy for failing to stop her crying, "Hey, sweetie," he told her calmly, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" The child didn't stop. Brandon took a moment and analyzed his daughter, Euphemia. She shared her mother's hair color, light pink, but wore it differently. With Euphie being only two years old, she didn't have that much hair, but what hair she did have was worn straight down. Somehow, the filly ended up with a pure white coat. Many ponies argue that Nurse Redheart somehow worked her way with the child, but apparently it was nature's way of saying "Pink and White go together." The only feature that Euphemia shared with Brandon were his piercing blue eyes. "Euphie," he kept trying to persuade her, "Please, stop crying, sweetie. Don't make me sing, I'm so tired." Euphemia continually cried, obviously making her choice. Brandon sighed and started rocking her back and forth, singing the lullaby he made for her when she was first born, _"Sleep well, my child. Sleep well, my child. You are a beautiful flower in a dangerous place. You're not a flower of hell, you're a wonderful gift." _As Brandon's singing faded into humming, Euphie's crying faded, too, finally creating a moment of peace on the train. Brandon looked over at Twilight and placed his daughter gently back in her arms. "Sorry, Brandon," Twilight sheepishly said, "I thought I could take care of her while Fluttershy rested. She's been awfully tired lately." They both looked over at a sleeping Fluttershy leaning her head against the wall. She'd been taking care of the baby ever since it was born, feeling as if it were her duty to handle complete responsibility. Brandon couldn't help but think that she was scared that he wouldn't be a good enough dad, but maybe she just has severe maternal instincts.

"We're here everypony! Welcome to Canterlot!" The conductor cried, welcoming newcomers and visitors alike to the capital. All the passengers got their luggage and headed off the train, well, all but Brandon who tried waking Fluttershy up. "Hey, sweetie, we're here," he whispered in her ear, lightly shaking her. Fluttershy's eyes slowly lifted up, "Wh-What?" She mumbled confusedly, "Already?" Brandon smiled at her, "Shy, it's a ten hour trip. You were asleep for eight of those ten hours." Fluttershy didn't respond, just shot him a confusing look. "Come on, sweetheart, Twilight has the baby, we're getting off the train." "Okay."


	2. Every man's dream (Almost)

Inside of the main hall of the castle, they met up with the Royal Sisters, smiling with suitcases next to them. "Ah, I'm so glad you all made it on time," The Princess of the Day spoke, "My sister and I have an announcement." Luna spoke with an almost uncharacteristic joy, "We're going with you!" Brandon sighed, especially since they could only afford five rooms and they had just worked out the arrangements. "I...suppose we can work out arrangements again," Brandon told them. The two smiled wider, Brandon couldn't say no to the Princesses, especially with that grin on their face. "Wonderful!" Celestia said, "I guess we should start that transformation spell, right?" Her horn started glowing that bright, yellow color, "Now, this spell is only good for ten hours a day. Which means you have to keep a close eye on the time. After ten hours, you'll turn back into ponies, and I'm sure that would be frightening for some people. Does every pony understand?" The ponies nodded their heads and grunted in agreement. At that moment, Brandon looked at the Princess. Her horn glow soon overtook everypony, engulfing them in blinding light.

When the light subsided, Brandon saw the result: his friends have all transformed into humans, but kept their same basic eye color and hair style. "Oh...um...g-girls..." he said, realizing something he overlooked. The entirety ignored him, they took their own time admiring their human bodies. He tried, yet again, to get their attention, "Th-There's something you guys should know..." Pinkie Pie was the first to run up to him, her eyes wide, "Wow, what do you think?" She said excitedly as she did a 180, to give Brandon a better look, "I think we make great humans!" The true human did nothing but redden, "Um..y-yeah, you all look great...but..." The rest crowded around him, making him feel uneasy, Twilight busted in, "Look at these! Hands! And feet! I bet this is much more convenient than using magic all of the time!" She took a short moment to look down at the divot on her abdomen, "Oh, what's this for?" The little fillies looked at Brandon, crowding around him, as well, "Wow! No pony has their cutie marks anymore!" Applebloom said, "Look, Brandon!" Brandon finally covered his eyes, normally this is every man's dream, but with his little sister in the room, and the three little fillies, not to mention his wife there, too, it felt just...wrong, "I...I can see just fine, Applebloom." Applejack noticed his discomfort and called him out on it, her accent still thick within her temporary body, "Look at that! He's as red as the apples that used to be on my flank! Why's that?" She started chuckling, "We all too pretty for ya, now?"

Twilight exclaimed with a gasp of sudden realization, "Oh, we're going to need names, too! I guess we can't walk through town calling each other Twilight Sparkle and Princess Celestia, right?" Brandon just mumbled, his eyes still covered. Twilight thought for a moment, "Okay...I'll be Shirley. Rarity, you'll be Vanessa! How's that?" "Lovely, darling!" Rarity exclaimed, "What about the others?" That dug the conversation up, the throne room filled with the chattering of different names each of them would try out. Fluttershy very calmly walked up to Brandon, their humanized child in her arms, "What do you think I should be called?" Brandon looked at Fluttershy and suddenly his discomfort turned into something you'd feel when a small puppy looks you in the eyes. Fluttershy looked absolutely beautiful. "I have a good name for you...'Allison' how about that?" Allison. The name of his imaginary friend as a child. Allison was beautiful, her dark whistling free in the wind, and her white robe that never seemed to get dirty. Fluttershy reminded him of Allison from day one, since they met. Whenever the world got too tough for him, he'd escape into a nice chess game with Allison, akin to what happens when reality gets too tough, he escapes to a lovely conversation with Fluttershy, along with a nice cuddle session. Fluttercuddles are the best. "I like it," she said, "It's a great name. But is something wrong? You seem...tense."

Brandon looked around, snapping back to reality..."Um...yeah, sweetheart...could everpony please put some clothes on...?"


	3. The Trouble with Ponies (And Foreigners)

After hours of finally getting everything prepared, and explaining to Pinkie why it wasn't good to walk around stark naked, they checked into the hotel. Brandon started talking with the receptionist, using the last name "Stadtfeld." During the checking-in of the middle-class hotel, Applejack noticed a man having trouble with his suit case. Being the kind girl she is, she decided to help him, "Howdy, there. I'm..uh, AJ. Do ya need some help with your bags?" The man looked over, at her, and she could tell he was different from normal humans. He was short, not too short, but about up to Applejack's neck, and he had dark hair, something she'd only seen on Lizzie. While Lizzie's skin tone was pale, this man's was...different. Applejack had no real way of describing it. It was light, almost a yellow tint. When the man looked at the strange woman, he smiled, speaking words that Applejack had never heard before. _Poor fella, _Applejack thought to herself, _he's obviously a little confused. Maybe he just left a bar near here. I suppose I should still help him. _"I. Will. Help. You. With. Your. Bag." She said, giving him hand signals and gestures to help him out.

The receptionist was having trouble, "No, the name is Stadtfeld. S-T-A-D-T-F-E-L-D," Brandon told him, obviously, the guy was new. Rainbow Dash looked around, admiring the human architecture. Her eyes drifted upon Applejack helping the man. Seeing this as a perfect opportunity to embarrass her, she follows the hay seed and her new acquaintance. "Applejack, what's going on?" "This poor man needs some help. I think he's a little...drunk," She said, moving the man's suitcase up the stairs. The man spoke another one of his nonsensical phrases, "Arigato, AJ-Chan!" The man said. Rainbow Dash laughed, "Arigato? That's a funny way of saying something." Soon after Applejack set the suitcase atop the stairs, and the man said goodbye, in a silly way, and they walked downstairs, laughing at the man's phrases.

Finally, the receptionist found the name, "Oh, so sorry, sir! I was looking under 'Stockfield." He said, giving a polite chuckle. Brandon simply sighed, "No, it's okay. Our rooms are ready, right? I'm sorry for the change at such a short notice." The receptionist chuckled, once again, "No problem, sir. Though, I am curious as to how you'll be fitting sixteen people in five rooms, plus an infant." Brandon's eyes turned from exhausted to quizzical, "Sixteen? I thought we only had thirteen." Three familiar voices spoke behind him, one of which he thought long gone.

"Hey, Ash," Ayala spoke, "I guess you came back from the dead, too."  
The group turned around, seeing Ayala, Wash, and Margaret, standing their in civilian clothes, smiling.  
"Ayala?" Brandon said, "But..." Ayala stopped him, "I'll explain later, Ash. Let's take this to the room."


	4. And here I thought I was free

The group managed to squeeze themselves in their room, before Brandon screamed out "Ayala, what the hell are you doing here!?" Before Ayala could talk, Pinkie Pie jumped in, her simplicity somehow lightening the dark situation "Well, they probably came through the door. It took us two seconds, it wasn't that hard-" "Pinkie! I mean, what is she doing ALIVE. It's impossible!" Ayala looked down, her eyes shut, "Well, when the Overseer forced me out the window, I caught a bar sticking out from the building, then doctored up my wounds. Have you heard anything about Kiragin? Or Allison? Are they okay?" The Paladins bowed their heads in shame. Washington spoke, "Sorry, Ayala. I came across their bodies on their way out. They...didn't make it." Ayala looked at her friends, "...So, that's it? We're all that's left? Damn it." Her face turned from a hopeful expression to a twisted face of anger and sadness, "Now I'll be sure to kill him. He's here, I know it." Soon, the woman's attentions were brought to the sleeping infant in a humanized Fluttershy's arms, "Who's this?"

Fluttershy looked down at the child, a smile widening on her face, "This is Euphemia. My daughter," she said, looking at Ayala. Ayala looked confused, "D-Daughter? You mean...you adopted? Or..." "No," Brandon told her, "She's biologically mine. I'll explain later." The captain nodded, "Right. Anyway, I want every...er, pony to act normal. Ash, Wash, Iver and I will handle this. Remember, none of you are safe until this man's dead. Not behind bars, not cruising on his private ship, but dead. Any questions?" Brandon slowly raised his hand, "Yes. Will you all get out of my room?"

Around an hour later, every one settled in to their own rooms. Fluttershy laid down, enjoying the soft hotel bed. Brandon was digging out the air mattress for Twilight to sleep on, since Rainbow Dash had already called the couch. Since it was night time, they decided to take on their pony forms. They knew they wouldn't be going anywhere tonight, so they saw no point in wasting the Princesses' magic. Brandon finally found the air mattress he'd packed, and finding a hair dryer was no problem, since he was one out of two guys with a group of girls. Using the hair dryer to blow up the mattress, Twilight decided trying to start a conversation with him, "So," she said, "Ayala. What do you think of her coming back?" He closed his eyes as he took a sip of his soft drink, Fluttershy wouldn't allow him to have coffee this late. He is pretty whipped. "Well, I'm glad she's okay. Hell, she's been my friend for years, one of my closest. When I thought she died, I couldn't help but blame myself. I thought if I'd have been quicker, I could've saved her. But soon, like any loss, you come to terms with it. I figured if she was supposed to survive, then she would. Apparently she did. But, after four years? I got married, had a kid, tried to live a normal life. Then again, how normal can life be in Equestria, especially in my shoes?" He chuckled, continuing on, "Living in a world filled with adorable ponies really makes it harder to believe all of the gritty stuff that happens in there." Twilight chuckled along with him, taking a sip from her levitating glass of water, "Well, you know Fluttershy won't like you getting back into work." Brandon looked down, "Yeah, I know. I'll try and convince her that it's just one more job. How hard can that be?"


	5. Insert Title Here

"I can't believe you," Fluttershy said, her eyes indicating anger and disappointment. "Shy, it's just one more job. After that, our lives are back to normal, I promise," Brandon pleaded with her, holding her fore-hooves and looking into her eyes. Her expression change for a fraction of a second, into that same, sweet look he fell in love with. Then it turned back to angry. "But, after we got married, June 4th, you promised me. You promised that you'd stop the dangerous work, that you'd look after our family! You almost died last time, what if you really do?" Fluttershy managed to choke through her breaking voice. Brandon sighed, holding her close, "I've already died once and all it did was piss me off. I'll be okay." During their tender moment, a knock on the door could be heard on their bedroom door. "Brandon," Rainbow Dash said, her voice eager, "Let's go out drinking!" Brandon opened the door, seeing a humanized Rainbow Dash appear before him, her face gleaming with excitement.

"What are you doing?" He asked, annoyed. Rainbow Dash's excitement soon turned into a small little fragment of anger, "I am not spending my first night on Earth in some stuffy suite with Twilight!" Brandon tilted his head, "What's wrong with Twilight?" She continued on, ignoring his question, "I want to spend it with my best friend at my first human bar!" "I'm your best friend?" "Put something else on! You can't go in just some pajama pants!" "Are you intentionally ignoring me?" "I'll be waiting!" Rainbow Dash yelled, finalizing the conversation and slamming the door. Brandon looked back at Fluttershy, still sitting on the bed. "Go ahead," she said, smiling, "But you have to promise me, say no to Ayala. I know she's your friend, but you have a new life now. Plus, we could maybe...have dinner one night? Just the two of us?" He started taking his sleeping pants off and putting on a t-shirt and blue jeans, the clothes he normally wore, leaning in to Fluttershy's lips, gently kissing her. "Of course," he said, "That day, I'll show you the joys of seafood!" Fluttershy looked at him quizzically, her head tilting adorably, "Seafood? What's that?" "Nothing, sweetie, I promise it's good, though."

Rainbow Dash sat near the front door, impatiently waiting for Brandon. When he finally approached her she screamed out, "Finally! You took-" Before she could finish her 'forever', Brandon pressed a hand up to her mouth, "It took me three hours to finally get Euphie to sleep. If you wake her up, so help me God, Celestia, and the cosmic universe, I will exact my revenge." She nodded, surprised by his sudden change. Brandon gently took his hand off of her, Dash's face still plastered with excitement, "Come on, it's down on the lobby!" "I know I'm going to regret this."


End file.
